Leakage arising from sanitary napkins or pantiliners are in most cases caused by improper positioning of the napkin already on its application in a panty, or by the absorbent body being at least partially displaced from its initial position.
Sanitary napkins having flaps projecting laterally from the center of the absorbent body, which primarily serve to protect the crotch portion of the panty from discoloration, are previously known. Although preventing to a certain degree lateral displacement of the sanitary napkin in the crotch portion, such flaps do not support the absorbent body at its ends.